


Matchmaker

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: ALL OF THE FLUFF I TELL YOU, Delsin Rowe - Freeform, Delsins a perfect matchmaker, Eugene Sims - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Geek Love, Heaven's Hellfire, Matchmaker!Delsin, Other, Reader is a Female Eugene basically, Reader is a copy of Eugene if they are a guy, Snuggling, fluffy love, reader - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Delsin was a matchmaker? Reader is basically a Eugene copy and there's a bunch of fluff and geek-outs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it c:  
> Reader is a geeky gamer like Eugene and a friend of Delsins in this cx

     Delsin was seriously setting you up with someone on a blind date, telling you that's you'd love the guy because "he's an adorable geek like you~" Yeah, you liked-no, loved- being a geek, and you were a huuuggeee fan of Heaven's Hellfire; You loved saving the people who couldn't save themselves, and you loved to send demons after the ones who were antagonizing them. Never being a strong person yourself, a lot of people picked on you, and still do; Heaven's Hellfire gave you a nice escape. Apparently this made Delsin more sure that you and this Eugene guy would get along perfectly. Not to mention that this Eugene guy is a conduit like you apparently; with the same powers as you as well. But then again, maybe Delsin was right about this.

  
     You sat at a transit station, looking like a normal human being for once, in a hoodie with your hood up and jeans-the usual, no less-because that's where Delsin told you Eugene would meet you. Imagining scenarios of meeting this Eugene guy, you easily zone out while staring at your hands that sit in your lap. Of course, your zone out session is quickly over when you feel someone staring at you. You immediately look up and around, letting out a soft squeak when theres a guy in a white and red striped hoodie and a Heaven's Hellfire shirt in front of you. His glasses are tinted slightly and you can't see his eyes, making you a bit nervous but he grins a little, making you feel a bit less uneasy.

  
     "H-hey.. Are you Delsin's friend? H-he said that you'd probably have a hoodie like yours on." He asks, checking the seat beside you and sitting there, keeping a distance. You look at him a little, glancing him over quickly, thinking he's pretty cute, re-noticing his HH shirt and you feel yourself light up with excitement, giving him a genuine smile. "I am that friend- are you Eugene?" You ask, wiggling to where you're facing him more, looking right into his eyes underneath his glasses, trying to figure out if they're grey or blue.

  
     Eugene lights up with a bigger grin. "Y-yeah- Delsin told me you like Heaven's Hellfire. Is it true?" He asks and you notice excitement glittering in his eyes and decide that his eyes are a shade of both. Giving him a big grin right back, you nod. "I love Heaven's Hellfire; I kind of figured you liked it because of your shirt, but Delsin told me that you liked it already." You reply, not thinking anything of the slight blush on both your's and Eugene's cheeks.

  
     The both of you instantly let your geek out like a gigantic flood, blurting out random things about Heaven's Hellfire, from easter eggs to secret chambers, you both share everything you know. Eventually someone waiting at the transit station tells you both to go nerd out somewhere else, so Eugene leads you randomly around Seattle until its dark, reaching out to hold your hand somewhere along the way. Soon after the sun sets you both finally take a break and sit on a bench in a park.

  
     You sit like a normal person for a couple second before you lean on Eugene a little, peeking over at him and tugging down your hood, looking right into his eyes. "I-is this okay?" You ask hesitantly, biting your lip a little. Eugene nods and awkwardly moves his arm to settle it behind your head and around your shoulder, smiling down at you a little and you snuggle up to him. After a couple minutes sitting like that, Eugene taps your shoulder and you look up at him, and he looks as nervous as someone who's about to kiss someone.

  
     You get a little worried and unconsciously tilt your head a little. "You okay Eugene?" You ask, noticing he's blushing. Eugene swallows in his nervousness and adjusts himself so he's facing you move, and tilts his head down a little closer. You can feel his breath on your face, noticing he smells like a softer version of a manly soap, his lips are inches away from yours; You meet his eyes and melt at the soft but determined look in his eyes.

  
     "Is this okay?" He asks, grinning a little at using your exact words from when you leaned on him, making your nervousness dissipate when you both laugh a little, closing your eyes. When you open your eyes back up and meet his you lips meet almost instantly. Eugene's lips on yours are soft, passionate but a little tentative; You wrap your arms around him and his hands go around your waist. You both stay like this for more than a minute, and both of you are hesitant to roam your hands. Deepening the kiss a little before pulling back, Eugene grins a little and both you and Eugene are panting just a little bit, and once you catch your breaths, its Eugene who speaks.

  
     "Woah.....W-was that your first kiss as well or am I alone on this?" Eugene jokes, his face going Hellfire red and you giggle, shaking your head in reassurance. "You're not alone." You say softly, sighing out a little and just keeping your eyes on his, smiling. You and Eugene stay like this for a while, foreheads together, breathing softly and staring into eachothers eyes before you think of something.

  
     "Wanna go play some Heaven's Hellfire? We could go to your place...I-If that's alright with you I mean." You suggest, grinning and hoping he'll say yes, and he does, so you both get off of the bench and head toward his hideout, hand in hand. When you get there you both play for a while before you let Eugene know you're tired, so he pulls you into his lap and snuggles you until you fall asleep.

 

-The Next Morning-

  
     When you wake up you find yourself snuggled up with Eugene on the mattress you were sitting on when you both were playing Heaven's Hellfire. Snuggling into his chest a little you sigh out happily, grinning and thinking his little sleep sighs are absolutely adorable and you hug around him a little more before letting out a small giggle when you remember something.

  
     Delsin would definitely be gloating later about how much he was right about you and Eugene.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and leave a Kudos if you did please cx


End file.
